This invention relates to lighting and illumination fixtures for emergency vehicles. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a light bar fixture with multiple LED light sources and a reflector to project directional light. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a light assembly of one or more reflectors for a light bar fixture.
Stopa et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,284 discloses an LED light assembly that includes a parabolic reflector and a linear array of LEDs arranged on the focal axis of the reflector. An optional collimating lens is arranged in front of the reflector to collimate the light emitted from the reflector at less than a predetermine angle so that the light emitted by the LEDs either passes through the lens or is otherwise reflected from the reflector. A substantially collimated beam of light is said to form a band extending the longitudinal span of the reflector
Czajkowski U.S. Pat. No. 7,578,600 discloses a light assembly which can include an LED array and a reflector that has a central portion and a pair of end portions. The LED array includes LEDs which are positioned to define a focal axis and which emit light substantially along an optical output axis that is perpendicular to the focal axis. The optical output axis of the LED array can be disposed in an intersecting relationship with the reflector surface. The reflector can be defined by a curved section defined with respect to a principal axis. Each portion of the reflector has two or more sections, each of which is defined by a different mathematical equation. In one iteration, a reflector is formed from a composite of adjacent parabolic curve sections, each having a principle axis that is perpendicular to the optical output axis LEDs in front of the curved sections. Czajkowski US20070153530 discloses to a reflector which includes a linear curved section which may be defined by a parabolic equation and a plurality of parabolic sections which are positioned at the bottom part of the reflector. In addition, end reflectors are planar and are perpendicular to the back wall of the reflector. LEDs are mounted at the focal axis of parabolic sections and the parabolic sections are configured to direct a portion of the light from the LEDs to the center or H-V point of the beam pattern. The output axis of each LED is vertical and is thus perpendicular to the principal axis of the reflective surface.